01- Betrayal part 1 the altered
by Firebreather
Summary: Altered version of the orig. We FIX fics and we do them well!!!


Author Note: I know my fics have been a little to short but there is more than just one part to Relena The Bar Tender but here is my story Betrayal it should have about 12 parts Trowa/Relena couple. Please Read and Review.  
  
  
Firebreather's note: Again, we ARE looking for flames. Why are you damned people refraining yourself from the people that are ASKING for it?! Don't flame other people! flame US!!!! I'll start it, even, you disgusting pieces of fart!  
  
This is a bashing to the fic, not to the author, RelenaBarton, since I believe she's civilized, whatever.  
  
Standard warning. Yaoi and shonen ai possibility. Relena-bashing, sure as hell.  
Rated R for language.  
  
  
Betrayal Part One  
the altered  
by: Firebreather.  
  
  
Relena PeaceCraft sat alone  
  
with her last bag of Cheetos  
  
in her apartment waiting for Heero to come in  
  
with her cheetos shopping list  
  
so she could be in his arms.  
  
Eating Cheetos.  
  
Ten minutes later he came in  
  
WITHOUT any cheetos  
  
and sat down on the sofa she ran to him and kissed him.  
  
To see if he's hiding the cheetos there.  
  
She then noticed he had lipstick on his neck and on his cheek.  
  
"Are those Cheetos marks I see, Heero?" she asked.  
  
She smelled him and he had smelled like Dorothy's perfume *That bitch!  
  
They must've eaten my cheetos!!!  
  
I will kill them both for this* she thought Heero saw the tear do down he soft ivory cheek.  
  
But Heero did not, he had his eyes fixed on Ricky Martin on MTV.  
  
He then saw that he had lipstick on him where he and Dorothy made out.  
  
Heero smirked.  
  
He took her by the shoulders  
  
and shook her violenty, "Stop eating cheetos! Can't you see it's ruining your brain and body even more?!"  
  
but she just slapped him and said very coldly "Fuck you!"  
  
"I know I look good!" she ran her hands over her fat hip, over the boils and skin tags.  
  
Heero stared. Before laughing his ass off,  
more  
laughter  
tears making their way down her pretty face.  
  
He looked at her and said "Relena I'm sorry." he tried to give her a hug but she just slapped him again.  
  
Heero held back his giggling, "I said I'm sorry for laughing!!!"  
  
She then ran to the door and screamed "GET THE FUCK OUT!"  
  
He looked at her with  
the laughter  
tears of his own but he didn't let her see them he ran out the door before she could.  
  
To finish cracking up behind a corner of an aisle.  
  
She then went to her closet and opened it.  
  
*No more cheetos" she thought of sadly.  
  
She threw on a tight red leather tank top and then put on tight black leather skirt and her black leather jacked.  
  
She's now ready for work. She thought of those nice construction workers fondly. *Hm, they'll buy me cheetos!"  
  
She then made her way to her shoes and put on some Platform shoes and ran outside.  
  
Before tripping on an empty coke can and fell flat on her face.  
  
When she got to her Mustang she hoped in and started driving to Trowa Barton's house the second person  
  
ever to buy her a bag of cheetos after Heero.  
  
The cheetos that  
she had ever loved.  
so much  
  
Twenty minutes later Trowa heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Relena  
  
Trowa nearly bugged his eyes out, he thought he was safe, especially after the last fic.  
  
and then he looked down at what she was wearing.  
  
and almost blew chunks right there and then  
  
Her tank top was totally showing her breasts which were very big.  
It spilled onto the floor.  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes on the carpet.  
  
He let her come into his house and she told him everything.  
  
But the word cheetos was said too many times for anyone to understand anything she muttered.  
  
He looked at her and said  
  
"Heero always take my advice, why don't you? Now go and jump off a bridge."  
  
But the eerie voice in Relena's head said  
"Relena I'm am sorry but now that your not with Heero I have to tell you. Relena I love you."  
  
  
Relena fainted at hearing those words  
  
Trowa thought he was being too harsh. So he shrugged and called Quatre to see if he's willing to punish him for being a bad boy.  
  
an hour after she woke up and saw  
imaginary  
Trowa then she confessed her feeling for him  
for the umpteenth times.  
  
he smiled and they locked lips.  
On the other side of the city, Trowa locked the door to his and Quatre's room.  
  
He then saw it was 12:00 a.m.  
Trowa smirked, "Little one, isn't it time for my punishment yet?"  
  
Quatre was already waiting in the bed, under the sheet, naked, "Of course it is!" he cracked his whip, "Come here,....you...you bad, BAD stallion!"  
  
Trowa grinned.  
  
  
he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom with their lips still locked.  
  
um, this part is irrelevant. But who cares.  
  
  
~~~OWARI~~~  
  
To be continued.  
  
We FIX BAD fics and we do them WELL!!!  
  
Flame us!  



End file.
